sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyldcard
Wyldcard Paufinton is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Wyldcard and his twin brother Ace are the owners of the Paufinton Card House, a casino-themed coffee shop built for them by their father Mesmorandus. At some point in his life, he discovered he inherited the ability to travel to the Astral Realm, a universe born of pure magic. Sketch Arena Tournament Ace and Wyldcard were the final applicants of the main tournament, previously unknown to the likes of AnthonyM and co. when they applied. However, they accidentally discovered a black gem stuck in a cave. Curiosity led to the brothers reawakening two deceased twins; Almafur and Zemadonis, the Brothers of the Onyx. Wyldcard and his brother would fight the twins, but get corrupted by their synergy and dark power. However, they wagered their freedom on a game of Card Slam, a game commonly played at the Card House, and miraculously won, allowing the two to break free and fight back. DLC- Choose Your Fighter! Ace is seen enlisting the help of AnthonyM for a mission when the Card House gets robbed by someone he has convicted of foul play. Bringing along Wyldcard for the mission, the three eventually track down and apprehend the culprit. After this point, AnthonyM and co. are given the ability to play Card Slam at any time. A second mission has him visited by the Loan Shark, who wishes to plunge the card house into debt and claim it as his own. During this mission, Wyldcard teaches the ins and outs of Card Slam as he plays against other Fighters before one of them gets captured by the shark himself. Personality Positive Traits * Very brave and adventurous. He isn't hesitant to fight when provoked. * Is a gentleman, like his father. * Can take losses easily without getting sad or mad. Negative Traits * Can be a bit too reserved, to the point of being cold. * Tends to be bored most of the time. * Rarely speaks up, usually accompanying Ace. Powers and Abilities * Fights with a deck of sharp cards that can utilize elemental power when given astral energy. * Has the ability to travel to the Astral Realm. * PASSIVE: Elemental Matrix I (Wyldcard receives a buff when using Ice cards.) * HYPER MODE: Dice Roll (Wyldcard tosses a Dice Bomb which inflicts a status ailment based on the side it lands; Poison 1, Burn 2, Freeze 3, Paralysis 4, Attack/Defense/Speed Down 5, or HP Leech 6.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Dapper Wild * Pants: Dark Blue Slacks * Shoes: Fancy Onyx Shoes Weapons * Other: Paufinton Card Deck Physical Appearance Wyldcard has very messy dark blue hair with a long zigzag strand, as well as baby blue irises. His clothes are very formal, being dark blue and black. His black tuxedo has a blue W on it, his slacks are dark blue, and his dress shoes are black. He wears a card-launcher on his right arm, and wears blue gloves on both of his hands. Merits * Opened the Paufinton Card House. * Awakened Zemadonis, the Left Eye Spirit and beat him in Card Slam. * Lost to Miss KO in a game of Card Slam. Trivia * Wyldcard is one of four characters to be playable thanks to the Choose Your Fighter! DLC pack. The others include Ace, Mesmorandus, and Miss KO. * Wyldcard's card launcher looks and acts very similar to something from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, but acts very different, as it shoots cards to score up elemental effects. * Wyldcard's name is a pun on 'wild card' similar to Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Magic Element Category:Ice Element